


[Podfic] Mister Vimes'd Go Spare!

by Lunik, Subsequent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, Future Fic, Gen, Gods, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: In the wake of the death of his Grace Sir Samuel Vimes, the various city watches across the disc are brought together in a way seldom observed among coppers.Podfic.





	[Podfic] Mister Vimes'd Go Spare!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mister Vimes'd Go Spare!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244534) by [Lunik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik). 



> Intro/Outro: [Waltz Dream](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dave_Depper/Compositions_3/Waltz_Dream) \- Dave Depper | [Lemon and Melon](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Onesuch_Village/Lemon_and_Melon) \- Blue Dot Sessions

  


 

Length: 00:28:07

 

**Download:** [**.mp3**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Lunik/Mr%20Vimes'd%20Go%20Spare/mp3%20-%20Mr%20Vimes'd%20Go%20Spare%20-%20Written%20by%20Lunik%20and%20Podficced%20by%20Subsequent.mp3) (52.1MB) | [**.m4b**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Lunik/Mr%20Vimes'd%20Go%20Spare/m4b%20-%20Mr%20Vimes'd%20Go%20Spare%20-%20Written%20by%20Lunik%20and%20Podficced%20by%20Subsequent.m4b) (23.1MB)

_ to download ⇾ right click, save as _

[Stream here.](https://soundcloud.com/subsequently/mister-vimesd-go-spare-podfic)

  


Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks ♥


End file.
